Strange Love: Step Oedipus?
by Dakku
Summary: Derek Venturi has joined families with the MacDonald's only now he is beginning to explore his hearts feelings towards Nora his stepmother!
1. Hints of Romance?

**Strange Love: Step-Oedipus?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to this show and this is simply a display of fandom and even more so an exploration of forbidden love :**

_Its a normal evening in the Venturi-MacDonald residence, the family is all together almost miraculously for a pretty laid back evening. Nora made a chicken dish she heard about from a co-worker._

_Nora is preparing the plates while the rest of the family sits at the table._

George whispers to the children "Last time your mom tried to make something she got from a co-worker I was in the bathroom for a couple of days so... I guess what i'm trying to say is becareful but lets be nice."

_They quietly chuckle in an almost eerie concordance._

"So no strange faces, awkward comments or awkward outbursts... hmmm... I think I can manage.", Derek humorously whips off.

"...Derek...", Casey said while slightly chuckling to herself.

"geez come on guys have a bit of faith in me... I'm the prime example of a gentleman." Derek quickly responded in defense of himself

_Everyone looks at him..._

"What?!" He said with an amused grin on his face.

_They all laugh at the obvious joke. Nora comes in._

"**Whats so funny in here? Derek must be acting silly again.", Nora says. She looks down and slyly smiles at Derek, "Talking about my cooking are we?_"_**

"Nora, Nora, Nora... You know me.. I'm a good guy! I tried to explain it to them but they just can't see me for the gentleman I am." Back in his comical defensive stance.

_They all start laughing again even Nora._

Nora looks back at Derek while placing plates on the table, "I can't imagine why they couldn't ..." cracking up while she speaks.

Derek lets out a sigh and a defeated smile, "You win this time, but i'll be back... oh yes!"

_They eat and it appears to be a success. Everyone looks pretty content with the meal and they seem to enjoy the time they spent together._

_**After the meal everyones just sitting around the table and George breaks the silence, "Alright... now for the thing no one likes to do. Who is going to...", before he can finish his line Casey, Edwin and Lizzie shout, "not it!". "Oh well alright then looks like its settled." said George.**_

Derek realizing the result of this looks at Marti with a sinister look on his face "Yep, good luck on that one kiddo. There is a first time for everything. Its all part of growing up..."

_Marti looks at Derek laughably with a "Yeah, right..." look written across her young face._

Derek smiles with his defeated look once more, "Alright, Alright I won't lose any sleep over it. I'll do my part."

_Later on in the Kitchen of the Venturi-MacDonald household. Derek hums some songs while hes tending to the dishes. Nora comes in._

"You enjoy dinner?" Nora says as she approaches Derek at the sink with some cups in her hand.

Derek still scrubbing dishes stops for a moment and looks up in a comical thinking manner... putting on his best British Accent he remarked, "I enjoyed the flavor of the chicken, it had an elegant taste yet it was quite smooth going down. I do believe it was smashing!"

_Nora laughs and sets down some glasses that she brought in from the living room where George and the younger kids are watching T.V._

Nora is really happy he enjoyed it. She places her hand on his shoulder in a motherly fashion. "I'm glad you liked it... I really didn't know how it was going to turn out. The last time I got some recipes at work your dad was in the bathroom for a few days..."

Chuckling a bit he replies "So i've heard", thinking about what his father said at dinner.

With her hand still on his shoulder she gives him a playful hit, "Oh... really.", putting on a sly grin "Well thanks for taking care of the dishes. As if you haven't done em' before heh."

_Derek looks up at her and sees her smiling leaning against the cabinet he sees her hair brush against her face and her cute thin lips spread across her face. He'd be a lesser man if he didn't think she was in the least bit attractive. He catches himself blushing a bit and straightens up to his wise guy standards._

Derek went from nervous to composed quickly and responded, "Anytime, lets not make it a habit though...", he said in his usual sarcastic banter.

_Nora chuckles and walks towards the living room, Derek glances her way as she walks away and he takes a moment to take in her full visage. In a way, hes captivated he smiles and turns his attention back to the dishes._

**Derek starts to think to himself as he finishes up the dishes "_Shes pretty cute...At least dad's got good taste. Hmmph. What to do? What to do... no homework... Nothing really interesting on T.V. Perhaps i'll call it an early day... Sounds fine by me."_**

_Derek heads up stairs too his room and hops on his bed and starts to relax with some music playing in the background sort of low. He seems pretty tired and is fading in and out between consciousness and sleeping._

_As he closes his eyes he sees Nora, standing picturesquely as he saw her in the kitchen. She looks beautiful. Her curves flow naturally and her brunette silky locks decorate her face. Her eyes shimmer like a silver fountain. _

**  
_Derek keeps returning to and from this thought in his last moments of consciousness. Blushed cheeks and a smile on his face he closes his eyes once more and falls asleep_.**

**End Notes: ... and that is a wrap for this chapter... Sorry for the roughness of it I really did try to read through it and edit it a bit before posting it up. This is my first fanfic so I hope to improve with time Enjoy! I hope to explore Dereks growing feelings in the next chapter. I figured this would be a little more subtle on this first chapter however! Tell me what you think :D**


	2. Three Simple Words

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything in relation to Life With Derek, Just enjoying myself. Hope you all are too :**

_Derek is sprawled out recklessly on his bed half-in and out of his sheets. He rolls around struggling to get up. He glances over at his clock and sees that its 7:05 A.M._

"...I bet I can sleep a little bit longer... yeah I bet...", he says as he slaps his clock like he could magically reprogram it.

"DEREK! GET UP!", George shouts from down the hall as soon as Derek closes his eyes again...

_Derek looks up to the heavens with a typical forsaken look and tosses his sheets off him. _"Yeah... yeah I'm up..." _he grumbles and stumbles his way out of bed when he remembers what he dreamed about the night before. _

_He hears light foot steps coming towards his door._

"Morning Derek, you up? Your dad sent me to check.", Nora playfully peeks in his room.

"Ah... Uh... Hold... Shii... Yea... I'm up, uhm thanks.", He nervously muttered out.

"...Nora", he said unwillingly, realizing that he called out to her, his face clammed up with terror.

"?, Yes Derek?", Nora curiously responded.

"Oh...Nothing, sorry", He felt like an idiot because he couldn't get over this fear of Nora, his step-mom who he's seen everyday for over a year now after one _naughty_ dream.

_Nora still stands outside of his room barely peeking in she made a puzzled gesture. _"Well, your dad just wanted to make sure you were up... Everything alright?"

"...Yeah...", Not knowing how to approach her he comes off as sort of cold and feels like even more of an idiot.

_Nora doesn't dwell on it to much but she definitely felt jilted. _"Well Alright, I gotta get ready for work." _She walks off and Derek scrambles to get ready for school._

_**Sometime later in Casey's Car...**_

_They sit their silent and awkward. Derek is visibly bothered and Casey feels uncomfortable being around him while he is like this._

"...uhm... So whats wrong with mr. Suave today?" Casey says trying to establish a comfortable level of conversation.

"Well..." _he tries to gather his thoughts and ease the atmosphere with a corny laugh_, "As I was saying, Nothing at all princess, just tired is all. Trying to find a way to exploit your greatest adversary? I think not" _He nervously laughs again but Casey can still tell somethings up, but the awkwardness dissolves thankfully._

_Casey fidgets around and musters up enough nerve to say what she has to say..._ "I don't like it when your like this... Although you say nothings wrong, you haven't said a word since we left until I asked you what was wrong. Normally, you'd be flaunting this and that and being... I don't know, Normal Zany Derek... Just cheer up okay!" _she exhales like a huge burden has been relieved and then she looks to Derek and smiles cheerfully_

_Derek looks at her sort of shocked... and then laughs. _"Thanks, i'll keep it in mind, I'm just thinking about somethings but I'll be better. Your not too bad Case, keep on like this and I may just find use for you yet", he says obviously back in the swing of things.

_They finally arrive at school_

"welp... here we made it here safely once more", Casey says.

"Indeed. Have a good day milady, I must be on my way" Derek signals with a strong thumbs up and a cheesy wink.

_Casey laughs again as they part ways, but as Derek walks further away from her, he starts to revert back to how he was this morning. He can't get Nora or that dream off of his mind, He starts thinking about her face and gentle smile, her soft touch, her aromatic smell. He is flustered and detached from his surroundings. Like a robot he serves out his entire day, while his mind stays focused on Nora. He puts up walls and fronts but he is truly shaken and unable to cope. He can't get her off his mind no matter how he tries._

**A couple weeks later at the Venturi-MacDonald residence...**

_George has took Lizzie, Edwin and Marti to a birthday party. Casey is upstairs studying and Nora is at the table going over some work that she brought home with her. Derek sits on the couch flipping through the channels trying to get his mind off Nora._

"hmmm... FLIP!" Derek bursts out as he flips the channel..

"boring, boring, boring aannnddd Change." he says still unamused by anything that hes perused.

_He continues his impatient conversation with the television trying to find something, when Nora comes in._

_Derek doesn't hear the door open_.

"What'cha up to kiddo?" Nora playfully says as she makes her way to the couch and sits down beside Derek.

_Derek quickly snaps out of it and realizes that Nora is right beside him. He stumbles on his words but he mutters out _"...nothing, bored, T.V.", trying to end the conversation before it progressed.

_Nora realizes that something is bothering him and she recalls how he was that morning as well. She makes a concerned frown, puts her hand on his arm and looks at him and asks,_ "Whats wrong Derek, You can talk to me?"

_Derek is obviously content by the affection Nora is displaying towards him and feeling a bit more at ease despite the situation he says, _"nothing... well thats not the truth, I... Eh... girl problems...".

_Nora looks over at him and smiles a bit._ "That it?" _She laughs lightly trying to be comforting, _"Your a cute guy, don't worry about that just focus on school for now, okay?" _shes brushes her hand through his hair trying to comfort him._

_Derek is almost euphoric at the moment, he can't fight his feelings. He is falling for her and hard. Its torturous yet pleasurable at the same time having her right by him._

"...thanks, I appreciate it, but its nothing really I'll be fine." he says casually with a classic burdened smile.

_Nora looks at him and smiles trying to be supportive. She picks up the remote that Derek had sat down and begins to flip through the channels and she lays her head down on Derek's shoulder._

_By now Derek is aroused mentally and physically. His heart is racing and his breathing has become heavy. Time speeds up and the world around him fades in and out blurring quickly as he tries to center himself._ _Nora places her hand on his. He can't stand it anymore._

"...Nora..." He calmly says.

_She looks up curiously and is quickly caught off guard as Derek quickly leans down towards her and kisses her soft petal-like lips. Shock quickly turns to pleasure. She closes her eyes as Derek embraces her and then she realizes what is happening and pushes him away._

_They are both flushed, cheeks red and breathing heavy. Nora looks a little scared, but before she can speak. Derek mumbles out three simple words._

"I love you."

**Chapter Notes**: Welp, It happened I didn't know exactly just how far I wanted to go on this one. I was listening to some really chill music and things just took off so if its a bit fast i'm sorry but I have no intentions of it being a really long story. There are 3 Chapters left if all goes according to plan, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the views. I was really glad to just see that it has been viewed so. Keep checking back please :


	3. Ai no Derek

**Disclaimer: And here we are at Chapter 3, I still don't own LWD or much of anything for that matter : Definitely not _Dwight Schrute_**

**A/N: Yeah... don't feel bad. I'd definitely feel :X if it was his actual mom also your correct its just fiction. And yes it is definitely different. So much Dasey going on... The idea actually came to be when I was talking with fellow Fanfic writer Tojju about his LWD story, a Dasey, and I won the priviledge to write the Dora so thanks for sticking it through thus far. XD I really appreciate the reviews and views considering its my first and all. Anyways, here we go...**

_Derek had just kissed and confessed how he felt towards Nora. Nora sat their opposed from Derek in complete shock but she couldn't help but feel touched by it all. Her thoughts were completely scattered as she idled looking at Derek in amazement._

_Derek was clearly relieved that he finally expressed his feelings, but it wasn't joy that took him, but much more concern. It hadn't dawned him before the "possibilities" of his actions... what if Nora had told his father? What if his siblings had found out? How would Nora think of him? How would their relationship even as child and parent be? All these and many more questions instantly rushed to mind as his embrace was broken by Nora._

_They sat there looking at each other for several minutes when Derek started to break the silence, "...Nora, I..." before he could finish his sentence Nora just shakes her head slowly from left to right and he is quieted._

_Nora calmly looks at Derek and exhales and then she puts on a half-hearted smile._

"_Derek, I'm sorry... you know this can't happen and I... It's too much Derek. This it didn't happen okay. I... I have to get back to my work. So... I...", Nora says trying to make sense of it and also quell it before it goes any further. __Without fully expressing her intentions she gets up mid-sentence. She stops and looks back at Derek who looks up at her and then she continues on and heads to her bedroom downstairs._

_Derek sits there looking at the spot where Nora was just sitting, reminiscing to everything that had transpired just moments before. He smiles lightly, her aroma still clouding his air, the taste of her palette on his, the joining of her soft lips to his, her hair brushing up against him. The rush of emotions leaves him alien. He sits there for sometime thriving on the moment and then slowly and methodically he makes his way upstairs to his room to rest._

**With Nora however...**

_She lays on her bed looking up to the ceiling wondering if what had just happened actually happened. She can't get Derek off of her mind. She wonders what happened to make him feel this way and why her heart was racing at the same time. _

"_Why does it have to be me? Why can't he like some perky young school girl? I mean isn't that every young guys thing!...I... I just don't know what to make of all this. I mean... I have to tell George right? I can't. I... DEREK LOVES ME! I'm so confused, but why do I feel... touched by it all?" All these thoughts rapidly-fire through her mind as each second passes on._

_Then images of it all rushed back to her. She saw Derek's curly auburn hair that mimicked his fathers. She could smell him on her and she recalled his smooth touch and the feel of his creamy skin. She recalled his wide smile and feel of his lips to hers. She blushed at the thought. She was completely flustered._

_Nora sat there flustered at the absurd situation she had been brought into._

"_I just can't believe he actually...he kissed me." Nora thought to herself with a certain amused calm. She laughed a little then went back to wracking her brain in search of an answer to this._

_She didn't know what to do._

"_If I tell George... I can't even fathom what will happen. Will he be mad at me? Will he be mad at Derek? Maybe if I just leave it alone, it will go away... I don't want to confront Derek about it." She thinks to herself trying to weigh her choices._

_She lays there thinking quietly with the occasional toss and turn out of frustration or bewilderment._

**Back with Derek however...**

"I, Derek Venturi, have gone where no man... well not no man but few men! Have gone before..."

_he imitates a generic press member._

"Derek! Derek! What exactly happened today?! And are you insane?!"

_he pauses and responds to his question amusingly._

"I think I lost my mind... _I love Nora... I kissed Nora..._ I definitely lost my mind."

_Quietly thinking now... "What if she tells dad? What if Case' finds out? Oh god this is like the real world but instead of moderately attractive women fighting over me, no ones fighting over me and i'm kissing my step-mom... and I guess its not like the real world at all... but I digress! What am I going to do?" He grabs his head in frustration rolling back and forth over his pillows. _

"_I guess the best place to start at to understanding how I got in this big mess is to retrace my footsteps." He thinks to himself._

_As Derek starts to mentally retrace his footsteps on just exactly how this all came to be Casey came into his room, he was too focused to notice._

"So Mr. Venturi, What are you looking like a convicted felon for?"

_Derek quickly snaps out of his thought and rolls off the bed. He quickly pops back up..._

"Geez Case! Can't a young handsome smart man like myself have a moment of privacy? Ever heard of knocking." Derek jokingly says trying to conceal his very much apparent nervousness.

"Well.. Well... Mr. Ideal", she scoffs sarcastically, "That didn't answer my question, whats up with you? You haven't annoyed me nearly as much lately and on top of that I haven't heard from you all day." Casey says with a bit of concern.

"Casey, Casey... tsk tsk tsk. Letting your imagination run wild again I see... I'm fiiinnneeee", he says in a comically reassuring way.

"Your sort of cute when you lie, the way your eyes roll around your in your empty head like marbles", Casey comically retorts.

_Derek was sort of caught off guard and starts to blush a bit and Casey notices._

"Awww isn't that cute here I am teasing my step-brother, that make you flustered widdle baby", she playfully eggs him on.

"QUESTION: When did we change personalities?, FACT: NEVER! So lets leave insulting and teasing to the master toots", he says mimicking Dwight Schrute

"Alright... Alright... I'm just teasing, but seriously cheer up. Its unbecoming of the notoriously zestful Derek Venturi and oh yes i've noticed. Everyone else might not, but you've been secretly skulking around for the past two weeks deep in thought. I've got you all figured out, little do you know, mwuhahaha", Casey replies trying to comfort and amuse Derek.

"Thanks Case'", Derek says and he smiles up at her.

_She walks over and gives him an uncharacteristic hug._ _Derek looks shocked but he appreciated it._

"Well... thats that. I've said what I had to say! Derek Fighting!" Casey cheers before she makes her way out of Derek's room.

_She looks back and they smile at each other, Derek appearing visibly and morally uplifted._

_It is at this time that George returns home, he left the kids at the Party. Its still fairly early in the afternoon. He sees no one in the living room and the house is relatively quiet so he heads downstairs to the basement and runs into a resting and contemplating Nora._

"Hey hon' hows your day been?" George affectionately says.

"Oh... oh! Hey... I didn't realize you had came in. Its been pretty easy going, I got all the work that I brought home done so now I'm just relaxing. For a bit" she casually replies.

"Anything interesting happen today?", _The moment he says this Nora has rapid flash backs of her kiss with Derek and she starts to feel warm._

"uhm nah, nothing really" she nervously says with a light laugh.

"Thats good, What about Casey and Derek?" he asks.

"What do you mean?! Oh I...", she lightly laughs regaining her composure, "They haven't done too much of anything. I think Casey mentioned she was going to go hang out later, but other than that nothing heh..." she cooly plays off her near-slip.

"hmm... Well i'm going to get a quick bite to eat before I have go pick up the kids from the party." _He reaches down over her looking down at her face, she seems a bit flustered and nervous as she doesn't even make eye contact. He continues further to give her passionate kiss but right as their lips touch she gently pushes him away saying that she didn't feel well._

"Oh... erhm... well i'm headed up to the kitchen, you want me to bring you anything to drink? Some tylenol?" he says feeling concerned and a bit curious as to what was wrong.

"Oh... no... it's fine. I'm just going to rest for a bit. Come get me when you go back to get the kids, I'll go with you." Nora says calmly.

"Gotcha" _He nods with a warm smile and heads up stairs._

_Nora rolls over on her stomach and puts her face down into her pillow and yells._

"_Why is that kid on my mind!? I can't even kiss my own husband! Do I really have feelings for him too? Do I love Derek?!"_

**Chapter Notes: **It was definitely a difficult chapter. I'm trying to cram in so much even if it seems like its not much, I also sorta approached some Dasey on this one. Hell I even considered a plot line where Casey becomes interested in Derek. If I keep thinking like this, It may not be form fitting. However I hope your enjoying it : Stay tuned and come back for more : D Also sorry for the mostly narrative nature of this Chapter, but I really just want to get into the emotions and actions of the characters. Also a note. Of course Nora loves Derek in a maternal sense, so when she says Do I love Derek its supposed to definitely come across clear as a romantic love ;D


	4. The StarCrossed Lovers

**Disclaimer: The trend continues, I don't own anything but the ideas and even then I probably pulled these from somewhere so... enjoy :D**

**A/N: So things are going pretty well, I think as far as the story. I'd like to thank all of you who have been checking back for updates and those of you who've even stopped by to skim. It really means a lot to me and I'm really gracious for all the support :D also... It may end up being a little longer than I had originally planned. It just depends on how the flow goes. We shall see won't we.**

**A/N(2): So I broke my laptop power cable and I had to buy a replacement and thats why it has taken so long on getting this chapter up. Thanks to all of you who have stuck around :D u inspire me to keep on.**

_Two days have awkwardly passed since Derek kissed Nora, as of now no one is aware of what had transpired. Derek and Nora have kept it quietly to themselves, but also unintentionally they have alienated themselves from one another. _

_It is Saturday afternoon at the Venturi-MacDonald residence. Casey and Lizzie had went to visit their father over the weekend and George had volunteered as a chaperon for a field trip Edwin went on and he took Marti with him as she didn't want to be bored at the house over the weekend, leaving Derek and Nora alone for 3 days._

_Nora walks up from her bedroom and makes her way to the living room where she sees Derek, once again, flipping through the channels as if something interesting would magically appear before him._

_Derek notices Nora and calmly looks to her and smiles._

"uh.. hey Nora", he cautiously says.

_She pretends to act surprised as if she didn't realize he was there trying to hide her apparent nervousness._

"Oh... um Hey kiddo. Whats going on?" She says, trying to ignore the awkward atmosphere created between them.

_Derek fiddles with his hands a bit, takes a deep breath, sighs and begins to speak._

"I... I wanted to talk to you, do you have some time?"

_She wants to walk away but she reluctantly heads towards the couch and sits down putting some distance between her and Derek, but making contact with him visually._

_They sit there looking at each other briefly, but they are both too nervous to speak. All the words Derek wanted to voice had suddenly disappeared, but Nora felt obligated to stay, as she also had something she wanted to say..._

"...Derek, I... I mean, It... it is probably for the best that if we pretend like the whole thing never happened, I mean... wow... its just too much to take in, you understand?"

_He looks up at her, he looks pale as if his heart was torn asunder, but its at this moment that all the things he has wanted to tell her rush back to him._

"Nora. I love you, I want to be with you, I want to hold you, I want to laugh with you, I want you to love me...", Derek boldly said professing his love to Nora.

_Nora is trembling, not because of fear, but because Derek has affected her deeply, her lips starts to quiver and her eyes begin to water til she can't hold it in any longer. She begins to sob and she grabs Derek and cries into his chest. He is shocked by all that has happened but he wraps his arms around her and pulls her in closely and runs his hand through her hair, and holds her tightly._

_Still crying, "Derek... I love you too! You've been on my mind non-stop, I just can't stop thinking about you! Every time I close my eyes its you! Why? What did you do to me? I love you Derek, I love you!" she starts to clear up, her face is flush red and so is Derek's._

_Nora looks up to Derek, tears running down her face and Derek gently takes his hand and wipes the tears from her eyes._

_They sit on the couch cuddled up with each other, both slowly regaining their composure after a couple of hours._

_Derek looks down at Nora and she smiles at him as she lays there curled up in his arms. _

"Do you feel better?" he asks.

"I feel relieved if thats what you mean, Its just... I don't want to think about it" she says as she smiles.

_She sits up and looks at Derek and he makes contact with her, she starts to blush and Derek moves in slowly and kisses her on her neck, Nora lets out a pleased sigh and he continues to kiss her slowly making his way to her lips where he begins to kiss her softly, slowly and methodically._

_She lays back on her back and he hovers on top of her continuing to kiss her, they trade places and Nora sits on top of him, still necking each other. He runs his hand down the path of her spine and makes his way towards her hips._

_Its at this moment that Nora realizes that they are going too far, period. She gently pushes him away._

_She starts to laugh, _"Its really hot in here, lets head out for some fresh air."

"The fiery passion of a young, handsome teenage lad too much for a refined older lady as yourself?" he comically quips.

"Yeah...yeah... just go get ready" Nora says smiling.

_They didn't have the first idea as to what they were going to do about their situation. To what they would do if they were found out. At the time however, nothing mattered. They had each other and that was enough and at least for that day, they were going to make the best of it._

_They went there separate ways to prepare themselves for their makeshift date. Nora was giddy like a school girl, she couldn't stop smiling or blushing and the slightest reminder of Derek made her giggle like a child. This effect was reciprocal however, Derek had the smuggest grin you could imagine spread across his face, like he had just won an Olympic Medal, he was ecstatic. _

_Nora frantically searched for a "cute" outfit to put on, she wanted to captivate Derek and drive him wild with her desirability. She finally found a fitting outfit and tested it out in the mirror, she wore a short ruffled white skirt that had golden lace embroidery, that showed a spunky-elegance accompanied by a loose-fabric tan white tube top with beautifully detailed lace patterns covering most of the torso and the upper half accentuating her bust. She unpinned her short hair and let if flow even more brushing up against the sides of her face gently and decorating her shoulders._

_Derek had put on some faded jeans and an elaborate blue sweater-vest shirt, also trying to build up a level of appeal. He sprayed on a little cologne for the final touch._

_They found themselves rendezvousing where they had originally split. Derek was amazed by how Nora looked and Nora was very much attracted to Derek's boyish charm._

"Your absolutely gorgeous", Derek remarked in awe.

_Nora smiled and replied_, "Your not so bad yourself handsome. Shall we get going?"

"After you milady", _Like a gentleman he gently escorted her out the door and to her car opening her door for her._

_They both laughed and felt incredibly silly, and despite all the guilt they also felt, they had never felt better. _

_Derek sat in the passengers seat looking over at Nora, her looking over at him. They just stared at each other yet again indulging in a moment._

Derek broke the silence, "So fairest beauty of the land, where are we headed to?"

_Nora laughed._ "Uh.. well... The Planetarium".

_Derek raised an eyebrow, _"The Planetarium?!?!"

laughing Nora replied, "Yes! The Planetarium, we can't exactly be seen being lovey dovey outside the house and we can't just stay cooped up in the house, for now kid, our choices are limited."

"oOo Uncharacteristically Aggressive, I like it." _He purrs playfully_

_Nora looks at him and laughs again before turning the key in the ignition. _

_And off they were to the planetarium with nothing but hopes and dreams, They both realized the impossibleness of their situation but they didn't want to face it as it would only end up hurting them. _

_They finally arrive, the place is pretty empty, only a few cars marked the parking lot. Derek hops out first eagerly running over to Nora's door to let her out. They both stood there for a moment looking at it._

"I wonder how silly we look right now" Derek said sorta finding the whole situation amusing.

"Whatever, whatever." Nora said in a playfully defeated tone.

_They made their way inside the planetarium where they were greeted by an awkward looking attendant._

"I guess that'll be two tickets then..." the attendant said looking at Nora and Derek.

_They looked back at the attendant not saying anything._

"Ma'am don't you think your sons a little bit old to take to the planetarium..." the awkward attendant said again.

_Derek frowned up._

"Just give me two damn tickets_... reading his name tag_ ... Chad!", Derek said with a frustrated look written on his face.

"Alright, Alright.. take it easy why don't you" Chad hands over the tickets, a confused Nora and a frustrated Derek head in.

"Well that was certainly interesting" Nora said.

"Guess so, _Derek laughs_, so where to first?"

_Nora takes Derek's hand and they begin to walk around the pillars in the dark planetarium, It was really a beautiful place that had elaborate diagrams of constellations and information about the universe illuminated in the panels of the walls, They would eventually make their way to an empty auditorium where a movie about the possibility of life on other planets was playing._

"The known universe is so vast, It is very much possible for other planets to sustain life, We've only ventured so far outside of our own galaxy. We have pictures of planets and and cosmos but theres no definite way to tell..." The man on the screen rambled on like this for sometime, Nora and Derek however had become more intimate in the dark confinement of the empty auditorium.

"I've been thinking, this planetarium wasn't such a bad idea." Derek says before locking lips once more with Nora.

"... I told you" she says right before she kisses his neck.

"you've completely changed from the crying mom to an aggressive vixen in a matter of hours, I'm impressed." Derek replies.

_With those words Nora felt a bit of discomfort and she stopped what she was doing._

"Derek... we are going to fast, this... this is wrong. I don't know if I love you or I lust for you, but its..." , before she can finish her words, Derek places his hand on her and begins to speak.

"Nora, I understand how you feel, I've thought about this for days now, I contemplated what would happen. I love you, I really do and I hope you can grow to love me, but if you want to take things slow. I... I guess I'll understand."

_Nora having completely reverted back to a logical maternal figure, smiled hesitantly and nodded and then she placed her head on Derek's shoulder and began to watch the movie._

_He smiled while thinking about her and placed his head on top of hers._

_Slowly, they fell asleep in that position. Without regard for the outside world, they had each other and that was enough._


End file.
